myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
There is several types of currency used in Moe Can Change. Moen Moen (M) is the primary currency of Moe Can Change! Mostly gained from Working, but can also be gained from the Login Bonus and some Events. You can also sell items for 10% of their Moen value via the "Sell Item" icon in the menu. You can only get Moen from selling, you will not regain AP from selling AP items. CAN CAN is used to redeem at Candy Shop. CAN Points are obtained with purchases using Moen or AP, the Login Bonus and some Events. In the instance you spend 1000M or more, 0.2% of the amount you spent will be given to you as CAN Points. This also applies with AP; however, you are only required to spend more than 100AP and 5% of the amount you spent will be given to you. Buying CAN items gives you no CAN. Moe Talk Point Once you have 2 or more MyRoids, you can get Moe Talk Power (MTP) when using Girl Talk, which can be traded for items at the AMB Company store. AP AP is the premium currency of MOE Can Change! It can be bought with your Google Wallet or iTunes Balance. Used to purchase Gacha tickets, Exciting Lucky Bags, Doc's Recommendations, premium hair and eye customizations and various premium consumable items. As the rates for AP on Google Play are better than iTunes, it would be better purchasing AP on Google Play if you have access to both Android and Apple devices. *Note: The above AP Rates are in US Dollars, if you happen to be in a non-US Country, the Cost per 100 AP may not be proportionally value for money the more AP you buy. One example of such exceptions will be the AP Prices calculated in Singapore Dollars (SGD) on Google Play. AP Rates: Google Play AP Rates: iTunes Tapjoy "Tapjoy is a mobile advertising and monetization platform that allows mobile app users to select ads to engage with in exchange for virtual rewards and premium content." What this means for MCC players is you can gain "free AP" in exchange for various task such as; *Downloading and running Apps. *Watching short advertisement videos. *Completing surveys. *Purchasing various items and services. *Misc. other tasks. Be careful on what tasks you choose to accept, some offers have been know to be from less then reputable sources and may not be in your best interest. To access Tapjoy from MCC, press the "Free AP" button on the Top Page. Alternatively, you can also access Tapjoy via the MyTapjoy Mobile website or the MyTapjoy (Android) MyTapjoy (iOS) Apps. Note: Using the app or website gives more offers and occasionally gives higher rewards. Tapjoy Screen Tapping the image will open up a new window which is full of Tapjoy-powered offers you can complete to get Free AP! There is a range of 1 AP (short videos) to 2000+ AP (Offers requiring purchase/money) offers. There are four different types of offers: Free, $, $$, and $$$ '''which shows how much money it is going to cost. Also, on the top left of this screen there is a button with three lines. Pressing this will allow you to filter the different categories of offers: All', '''Video', and Free.' ' Press the 'X' on the top right to return back to MCC's top page. Missing Ap There is also a button that reads 'Missing Ap?' at the bottom right of the screen. This is where you should go if you do an offer and do not receive the AP listed. Tell them which offer you had completed (by selecting one out of their offer list), describe exactly what you did, and leave an e-mail that Tapjoy can contact you at. ''Note: This form is strictly for users who have not been rewarded for a completed offer. Abuse of this page may lead to your MCC account being banned from engaging in offers in the future. '' Google Opinion Rewards Android users in the USA, Canada, Australia, and UK should try the App by Google called Google Opinion Rewards to do surveys for Google Play credit. Once installed, Google Opinion Rewards will notify you when there is a survey waiting. Most of them are 1-3 questions and pay around $0.10-1.00. Category:Player Resources